FROM ALI TO JENNA
by iammi
Summary: When Ali visited Jenna in the Hospital. Please Reveiw:


FROM ALI TO JENNA

Hi everyone! Allison Delaurentis and Jenna Cavanaugh are seriousli mi 2 favourite characterz n thuh whole PLL seriez n I triple animal - heart their freindshipJ it iz sooooo beautiful seriousliJ Ehmagod I seriousli cried aftr Jennaz speech 4 Ali at thuh memorial bcauz it waz sooooo beautiful n Jenna waz thuh only one who truly understood Ali. I got 2 wondering wat Ali n Jenna talkd about that day at thuh hospital n out of that this waz born. It containz Yuri n some secretz so if you don't like that then don't read. Jenna iz blind n I think that keel n a good waiJ Jenna iz amazing n I wuld seriousli want 2 b her friend if she went 2 mi skewl If U like then pleaz reveiew n show love az U kno I'd do thuh same 4 U. EnjoyJ.

Allison Delaurentis stared out blankly from behind her wrap - around Gucci sunglasses and watched from the window as her mother calmly drove the BMW down Spruce Street. They were headed towards the University Of Pennsylvania Medical Center and Allison didn't even move when her mother asked if Allison wanted some money for Starbucks or the gift shop. Her ,mother had attempted to make small talk for a few days but Allison was just too shaken and depressed and worried about Jenna that she didn't want to talk about anything … even shopping. Jenna and Ali had talked and planned the fireworks incident for so long that this day seemed inevitable. But it was also terrifying. What was Alison going to say when she first saw Jenna? And what would they talk about? How does it feel to be blind? How could Ali explain what she truly felt to Jenna? How could Jenna truly explain to Ali what she felt like? How could Allison explain the sorrow she felt for Jenna despite the fact that they had planned this together so Jenna could be free of Toby? There was no way to properly explain it so Allison just stared as she rode the trip in silence.

And when her mother stopped the BMW in front of the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center, Allison emerged expressionless as she clutched a medium - sized Gucci bag in one hand and a giant heart - shaped box of Godiva truffles in the other. She stared blindly forward as her mom shoved some money into the Gucci bag and asked Allison if she knew where Jenna's room was. Allison calmly nodded and with that she was off while her mother went to search for a parking place. Her eyes temporarily met Mona Vandergeek's when Allison walked through the automatic sliding doors at the front of the hospital yet Allison just walked forward. Jenna had texted her via her voice - Blackberry that Mona had been sending Jenna some stupid texts about the barn inncident but Jenna assured Ali she would take care of it. Jenna had learned to use her voice - activated Blackberry so fast that even Ali had to admit that she was truly amazed. At times it felt like Jenna wasn't blind and it was only when Ali remembered that they couldn't watch music videos together anymore that reality truly set in. "Hurry up! I miss U!" Allison's Sidekick vibrated with Jenna's recent text as she walked up to the front desk. "Can you please tell me where the elevators are located so I can see Jenna Cavanaugh?" Allison asked and a nurse politely led her to the special top floor elevator which she unlocked with a key before calmly telling Allison that cell phones were prohibited on hospital grounds except for emergencies. Allison thanked her and calmly told the nurse it was an emergency before she watched the elevator door shut and texted Jenna back "ON MI WAI"

The Center For The Blind had sent a nurse to greet Allison as she got off the elevator and Allison listened politely as the nurse showed her around the Center and described the basic rules and regulations before she had Allison sign a paper stating that she had been given the tour. Allison then followed the nurse through a hallway that led to Jenna's room at the end of the corridor. Yet Allison was not prepared for the reception she got. A young blonde girl wearing Prada sunglasses walked up to Allison and introduced herself as Maria before she asked Allison if she wanted to play chess. Apparently Maria and Jenna were friends and Jenna had told Maria all about Allison and how they used to play chess on rainy days. Allison calmly explained how she was there to see Jenna and Maria instantly understood so she exchanged cell numbers with Allison and was on her way.

"Chess? … I thought she was …"

"Blind.", the nurse's sharp tone cut Allison off. "She is but as you will see … everyone here is capable of doing just about everything you and I do. They just do it differently. It actually makes you more aware of your other senses when you are blind so it's like kind of a blessing."

With that comment they had reached the end of the hallway and Allison sighed as she saw Jenna's mother standing in front of the doorway with a bumpy book in her hand. She looked long and hard at Allison and Ali knew that Jenna's suffering had been extremely hard on her. Jenna had changed forever but then so had she. So had they all. Mrs. Cavanaugh used to be uber - thin and bright but apparently tragedy had pushed her diet over the edge and she resembled what Britney Spears had become when Britney herself was confronted with more grief then Brit knew how to deal with. But more that … there was actually a look in her eyes that scared Ali. She had seen her daughter become blind. She had sent her own son away. What did she have left after this battle?

Mrs. Cavanaugh hugged Ali tightly as tears filled their eyes and she asked if Allison could help Jenna with her Braille because Ali was Jenna's best friend and Allison thanked her for the book even though she had no idea what Braile was or what all those bumps meant. And then suddenly the door shut behind her and Allison DeLaurentis was suddenly alone in the same room as Jenna. And Ali took a few quick breaths before she glanced around and saw Jenna. She was sitting at an angle in a plush recliner with an ugly pair of hospital - issued glasses covering her eyes. Yet Jenna had never looked more beautiful. Her recently - Japanese Straightened hair had bright red streaks that got dimmer as they descended from the top and she wore a dark Paramore t -. shirt with a matching pair of Seven jeans. Custom - made black Nikes and a crucifix around her neck completed the look and Jenna calmly ran her perfectly - manicured dark nails across a chart as she stared blankly out the window.

"Welcome to my world Ali." Jenna said in a cheerful voice as she pointed to the recliner across from her and took a sip of Evian, "And you can throw that book away because I am not reading Rapunzel again." Jenna said the final part with a tone of frustration in her voice and Ali could tell these days must have been hard on her.

"I got you a present." Allison smiled as she removed the hideous glasses from Jenna's face and gently placed a new pair of Gucci wraparounds on Jenna's forehead. "Now you look fabulous … and ehhmagawd your hair is amazing! ", Allison squealed as she gently ran her fingers through Jenna's luxurious hair and told Jenna how sorry she was. And for once in her life Allison had meant it. Jenna had been the only one whom Allison had felt she could confide in because they shared similar family problems and Jenna had always been there for Ali. And now Allison felt that she owed happiness to Jenna, to Jenna's family which Ali oddly felt that she was now a part of.

" Don't feel bad … we did what we had to do so I could be free of Toby … it was all worth it. You're a beautiful friend and I only wish that you become free of Jason someday." it was all the more touching the way Jenna said it and Ali sobbed as Jenna reached up and gripped her hands before she yanked Ali down into the recliner and hugged Ali so tight Allison thought her ribs would break. And suddenly Ali's heart felt super - happy as she hugged Jenna back as tight as she could and her nose desperately searched for the floral scent that always adorned Jenna yet seemed to be missing. Maybe the hospital didn't allow perfume but that would be weird.

"You mentioned something about Mona … has Vander geek been harassing you because …"

Jenna shook her head as she grinned at Ali and touched Allison's nose with the tip of her pinky before Jenna's Blackberry started to vibrate and the Fine young Cannibals " She Drives Me Crazy " began to play, " That's Vandergeek … she calls me and tries to convince me it was you who blinded me when we both know it was Toby. She even got this cheap grey Nokia that she offered to give me … like I would ever." Jenna then traced Ali's face with her hands and sighed, " The stupid hospital won't let me wear perfume as they think it might infect my damaged skin or something."

"Seriously. Let me handle this." Allison said with a devious grin across her face before she screamed, "Fuck your xian blessings Vandergeek! "into Jenna's Blackberry and tossed it on to Jenna's bed as the pair burst out laughing.

"oh no you didn't…"

"oh yes I did!" Ali laughed as she felt a twinge in her stomach which meant that she was starving but her only thoughts were of Jenna. Suddenly Ali got off of Jenna's lap and slowly walked to the window where she slowly began to cry tears of regret. Why hadn't she done anything different when Jenna had confessed her problems with Toby.? Maybe she was too concerned with her own problems involving Courtney and Jason to think reasonably.. But yes Ali did care about Jenna deeply. She had always cared about Jenna more then anyone could imagine yet why was it now that she had come to their realization … when their chance at happiness might have passed. Why had Ali gotten up and left Jenna? Why was she afraid? Why couldn't she just tell Jenna all that was in her heart? Why couldn't Ali just tell Jenna that Jenna was beautiful? . Did Jenna's blindness mean that their relationship was irreversibly damaged? Was the nurse right that blindness made people view things in a different perspective? If that was true then what Ali was about to tell Jenna could permantley destroy their friendship and that was more then Ali could stand.

Ali gripped the windowsill in frustration as tears poured from her eyes and she was frustrated by her own inadequacies. " Why can't I just tell you?", Ali thought sadly, " Why do you mean so much to me? Why can't I just say I love you?"

"Allison.", Jenna whispered as she slowly walked up behind Ali, "What's wrong? Are you crying?" Ali didn't budge yet Jenna removed Ali's glasses and wiped Allison's eyes with a Kleenex before Ali turned away.

"I'm okay." Allison said as she tried to blink back tears, " I think it's the glasses … I'm allergic to them or something."

"Or something …", Jenna said calmly as she continued to stand in front of Ali , "I want you to look at me We promised we would never hide anything from each other if you remember."

Allison slowly turned around and her eyes slowly glanced upward as Jenna removed the Gucci wraparounds and Ali noticed Jenna's burnt eyes for the first time. They were bleeding with tears and Jenna tossed the glasses onto her bed before Jenna's fists clenched and she stared at the floor. "I'm still Jenna the jerk,", she sobbed uncontrollably as her body shook in sadness.

Ali grabbed hold of Jenna's hands instantly and Jenna tried to step back as she was stunned by Ali's gesture yet Allison calmly said, "I'm the jerk. … I always have been." Jenna was stunned at Ali's complete role reversal … she had never seen Ali so sad or so broken. In all the time they had known each other it had always been Ali who was the popular one while Jenna stood on the sidelines and wondered what it must have been like to be Ali. Of course Ali had her sad moments when she was alone with Jenna and they talked about family issues but Ali had never been like this. Jenna instinctively gripped Ali's hands back and vowed that she would help ease Ali's suffering. "But you are popular with Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily …"

"I have no true friends.", Allison muttered silently in a timid voice, "Do you remember the school flag?" Jenna nodded silently as her mind flashed back and remembered that everyone had wanted to steal Ali's piece … everyone except Jenna because she knew how much it meant to Ali and Jenna remembered how she had seen Ali cry for the first time after that yet no one had been there for her. "All of the people who claim to like me tried to steal it from me … no one likes me. They just want to be popular."

"That's not true.", Jenna whispered as she wiped some of Ali's tears away with a Kleenex, "I like you."

"Thanks.", Allison smiled as she swayed Jenna's hands back and fourth, " You're so beautiful … you know that right?"

"What?", Jenna stopped the swaying and gripped Ali's hands tightly as she stood in front of Allison, "What did you say?"

Allison was scared by her recent admission and she didn't know how to phrase her next statement properly so she just remained silent for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke, "I have a lot on my mind."

"So speak…", Jenna muttered as she gripped Ali's hands so tightly she thought they would break. There was no way she letting Ali squirm her way out of this.

"I have a secret crush that I dream of.", Allison whispered softly as she felt her hands go numb. Did blindness also give people super strength because Jenna's hands felt like they were going to crush Ali's in a few seconds.

"Secret for secret.", Jenna whispered as she lessened her grip on Ali's hands and took a step forward, "Who does Ali secretly love?"

"You.", Allison whispered as she gazed at Jenna for a second and then felt her eyes hit the ground as she expected the worst. Yet Jenna just stood there in silence and Allison wondered what Jenna must be thinking as she tried to break free of Jenna's grip yet Jenna the strong wasn't allowing her to go anywhere. "So what's your secret?", Allison muttered in an attempt to break the never - ending silence.

"Do you like Avril Lavigne?", Jenna whispered as she swallowed her courage and prayed this was not a dream.

"Uh yeah.", Allison muttered as she wondered why Jenna was switching subjects when Ali had just bared her soul to Jenna. Was Jenna just like Emily who would probaly kissed Mona Vandergeek if she was popular.

"Because I want to be your girlfriend.", Jenna got her self on and said it. There was no going back now and Jenna blinked back tears as she prayed for the positive.

Jenna felt Allison smile the same sweet smile that had made her fall in love with Ali in the first place and she pulled Allison close and felt their lips meet for the first time. As Ali tenderly caressed Jenna's hair and felt Jenna's tongue slowly enter her mouth and conquer Ali's tongue which only made sense because Jenna had already conquered Ali's heart. And Jenna's hands traced their way through Ali's hair as they kissed and Jenna knew that she would always be thankful for what had happened on that day because it had led her to Ali. In the end being blind wasn't so bad.

And there you have it. Sometimes life is beautiful and the journey is in the destination. I think I will stick to Yuri from now on because that seems to be what I'm good at. If you like then show love and review pleaseJ


End file.
